


Peace and Inspiration

by Alunara_01



Category: Widdershins (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, possibly sort of a character study :/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alunara_01/pseuds/Alunara_01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O'Malley and Wolfe enjoy a bit of peace in the countryside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Colour of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Set in either a non-descript future -or maybe in the past while they were travelling-, I’m not quite sure myself so you decide :p. I love these dorks and just wanted to give them a bit of peace :). This is my first finished, published fanfic and constructive criticism is always welcome. Chapter 1 is from O’Malley's view point and chapter 2 is Wolfe’s (sorry if either or both are OOC :/ if people say they are, I'll add it as a warning for future readers. Also, I know nothing about music, so really sorry if the music description in the 2nd chapter seems like a complete mess o.O)  
> The characters belong to Kate Ashwin from her Widdershins Webcomic (http://www.widdershinscomic.com/wdshn/sleight-of-hand-cover/ address goes to the cover page for the first chapter. If you haven’t already, go read it and support her, it’s a fantastic story :) )
> 
> EDIT: Chapter 1's 3rd paragraph has been changed to be better suited to O'Malley. Thank you Kimberly_T for your awesomely helpful comment and reminding me O'Malley wouldn't actually know most of the colours I wrote down XD. I hope this is better :).  
> Addition: although now my first part of the author's note is a moot point since the description in the changed 3rd paragraph clearly time-stamps this after the envy incident :p (and i don't know how to html a cross line through that text X/ )

No clouds in the sky, a nice cool breeze and the feeling of the wide open outdoors. Lying down in the grass and closing his eyes, Jack O’Malley feels relief to finally be away from the noise and the headache inducing, sharp, bright spirits of the cities and towns. It also helps to have Wolfe nearby, as always, with his violin and playing a soothing melody that fits the relaxing, serene atmosphere cocooning them.

The music does help to relax him some-what but O’Malley isn’t the musical type. He usually doesn’t care for music much, however, Wolfe’s music is different; just like the man himself, his music is honest and normally reflects his spirit just as it’s doing now. But Wolfe’s music is only a small part of the whole that helps O’Malley to lay back and just _be._

Opening his eyes and taking glances on occasion, viewing Wolfe’s spirit as he plays is really what helps O’Malley to let his thoughts go, his guard down and unwind. The subtle glowing of Wolfe’s spirit, which still seems so bright but is gentle on the eyes. The colours gracefully mixing and swirling depending on the mood and tone of the melody as he plays; multiple different hues of what Wolfe had once told him was the colour Blue, a slightly shiny and light colour that gives him a small feeling of happiness, a deeper and non-shiny version of a similar colour to the last one that gives him a feeling of warmth like sitting by a log fire in winter and the occasional dashes of what he assumes is white, a deeper, richer and warmer version of the log fire colour as well as what he can only describe as a more girly looking shade of blue.

O’Malley feels that this, Wolfe’s Spirit in these moments, must be the colour of Peace. At least it should be, anyway. He’s keeping this a secret to himself. He won’t tell this to Wolfe since he also feels that the German’s ego doesn’t need help from him in getting any bigger, the violinist gets enough compliments from other random people as is.


	2. The melody of Inspiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost the same space of time as the previous chapter but now from Wolfe's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I mentioned in the last chapter I know nothing of music, sorry if it sounds like a mess X{. Constructive criticism is always welcome :).

A beautiful cloudless, blue sky, a refreshing cool breeze and the scents of grass and heather surrounding them. Sitting down near Mal, amongst the grass and wild flowers, Heinrich Wolfe takes out his violin from its case and begins to play. Getting away from the towns and cities for a while was a good idea, he can already see his friend relaxing and unwinding from the recent stresses they’ve been under.

Wolfe is adept at playing most classical pieces but prefers to gain his inspiration from the area around him, weaving the atmosphere through himself and into his music. In this moment of time it is peaceful and slow, with sweeping melodies that mimic the rise and fall of the breeze blowing over the field. But this only forms the base of his inspiration, though most people may consider it a good and complete piece as it is.

He looks to Mal and sees his peaceful contentment through his relaxed, comfortable posture as he remains lying on the ground with his eyes closed and a rare small smile on his face in this unguarded moment. The music increases in depth to try and make the serenity he sees from Mal a more physical thing, injecting soft lighter notes here and there for the gentle, subtle happiness hesitantly radiating through. This has the positive effect of making Mal relax more, his small smile becoming a little bigger and more relaxed, ease and tranquil satisfaction visibly spreading through him. And, once more, Wolfe slightly changes the tone and register to match the calmness he currently sees in Mal. Wolfe feels, this is where his true inspiration comes from, being able to adapt his music to help his friend however he can.

Mal opens his eyes and raises an eyebrow when he looks over at Wolfe who is currently looking at him while he still plays.

“What ye lookin’ at?” Mal asks in his usual surly tone, though his relaxed posture doesn’t change.

Wolfe smiles and replies, “I am just glad you are enjoying my music.”

“’n’ what gave ye that idea?” Mal responded, moving around slightly as if trying to get into a more comfortable position or just fidgeting due to embarrassment, Wolfe couldn’t really tell.

“Just a feeling.” He replied, the smile still happily occupying his face.

“Yer, well…” Mal began, “I ain’t sayin’ nuthin’. Don’t want yer ego getting’ any bigger.”

“Do not worry. I doubt that will happen.” Wolfe reassured, his smile getting larger, his music sounding brighter.


End file.
